An image-forming machine transfers images from original documents onto paper or other medium to create a finished product such as a booklet, a folded brochure, or a tabbed notebook. The original documents may be in hard copy (paper or other medium) or in electronic form (floppy disk, compact disc, and the like) or may be transmitted over a network such as the Internet. Many print jobs have a long run length due to many factors such as large numbers of original documents and large numbers of finished product or sets. An image-forming machine usually operates unattended for print jobs with long run lengths. With this type of operation, there can be a loss of productivity and other losses when a finishing destination is no longer usable during the image-forming process. A finishing destination may no longer be usable if the destination becomes full or is unlocked (accessed by a user) during the image-forming process. The image-forming machine usually shuts down when the finishing destination is full or unlocked, thus requiring the operator to restart the image-forming machine after emptying or locking the finishing destination. The time between shutdown and restart of the image-forming machine is considered lost time.